overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Foresight
Foresight (フォーサイト) was one of the four groups of workers who volunteered to explore and investigate the mysterious Large Tomb. Background Foresight had existed for at least two years, when Arche ask to join them. The team had a reputation of being an abnormality among the worker teams of Arwintar. Whereas most worker teams were obsessed with money or battle lust, Foresight completed requests mostly out of charity and honor. That was the reason of why Arche wanted became part of the team. Chronology The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The team was contacted by Count Femel to investigate a recently discovered ruins in the Re-Estize Kingdom. After the group divide themselves to collect information about the work, they agreed to reunite on the Singing Apple Pavilion to discuss their findings. At their meeting, Hekkeran said that he can prove the validity of their mission's payment. Meanwhile, Roberdyck and Arche weren't able to find any new information concerning the mysterious tomb. Although the payment and conditions were excellent, the team felt worried about the unknown source from where the information about the tomb has come out and the fact that their client wanted to hire several worker teams. During the course of their conversation, Arche's family debt became known to the other members of the team. For that reason, Arche was excluded from voting for the final decision on whether the team should take Count Femel's job or not. The three other members of the team discarded their doubts and accepted the job to aid Arche with her money problems, playfully naming the various advantages of the work as the reason. Although at first was bit worried about the team accepting a risk work for her sake, Arche thanks her friends for their help. The next day, the team went to the estate of their employer and met with the other three worker teams contracted by Count Femel. After a brief conversation and exchange of information, the team's leaders decided the system of command and were presented with the adventurers' teams that would defend their encampment. Amidst the presentation, Erya Uzruth showed his contempt against the the gold ranked team, Screaming Whip, and declared that they would be enough to carry the luggage, but he wouldn't let them cover his back. With the exploration of the affiliated tombs now finished, their team along with Heavy Masher and Tenmu entered to the 1st Floor of the Tomb, leaving Green Leaf behind to scope the surface, and divided to increase the change of success. Some time after the teams parted ways, Foresight ended up running into hordes of undead. While they had the advantage at the start, the increasing numbers of skeletons obligated them to run. During their retreat however, they accidently activated a teleport gate. Foresight was teleported to the Amphitheater. When fighting against Ainz Ooal Gown, the group realized that they could not defeat him and tried to escape. In the end, they attempted to let only Arche escape, but those who remained behind were instantly defeated by Ainz while Arche was killed by Shalltear shortly thereafter. All members were eliminated along with the rest of the worker groups. Strength Their combat capability is equal to that of Mythril-ranked adventurers. Known Members * Hekkeran Termite * Roberdyck Goltron * Arche Eeb Rile Furt * Imina Trivia * At some point after Arche joined the team, Foresight fought in the Grand Arena of Arwintar. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Worker Groups Category:Baharuth Empire